Generally, optical components of an opto-electronic system such as laser, optical fiber, and photodetector are aligned to ensure that light signals are successfully transmitted/received between optical components. Current alignment techniques may require substantial time and/or resources due to tight alignment tolerance. For example, active alignment may be used to position optical components relative to one another while reception of light signals at a target device is measured. The optical components may be moved until the received light signals meet pre-determined specification metrics or values indicating proper alignment. The shrinking of photodetector active areas that are configured to receive transmitted light (e.g., carrying high data rate signals) may further complicate the alignment and/or assembly of optical receiver assemblies and systems using current techniques.